Je t'aime
by asuka-fic
Summary: Quand le jeune Ciel ne peut plus contenir ses sentiments pour son majordome...Ma première fic Kuroshitsuji :


Le ciel était magifique , d'un bleu nuit virant au noir, la lune se dévoilait totalement , seuls des nuages peu épais la cachait légerement . De son lit, Ciel Phantomhive admirait le tableau qui s'offrait à lui , qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la mélancololie du jeune garçon . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-t-il si fière ? Trop fière pour assumer ses sentiments ... Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient réciproques,certe, mais il suffirais d'un ordre...Pour être dans ses bras si rassurant, sentir cette odeur si... il n'y avait pas de mot . Les magnifiques yeux de Ciel s'emplirent de larmes , qui coulèrent le long de sa peau si pale . Il pleurait car il savait que ses sentiments n'était pas réciproques , il aimait un démon , un démon n'aime pas . Sebastian , son majordome , qu'il admirait tous les jours . Au début , il l'enviait : grand , beau , fort , habile ... Puis l'envie céda sa place au désir . Cette nuit là , le petit roi du manoir ne dormit pas , pleurant en se retenant d'appeler celui que son coeur désirait , celui qui pouvait le consoler .

Sebastian Michaelis préparait le petit déjeuner de son maître . Comme toujours , il y mettait tous son amour , Ciel restait un enfant de douze ans qui aimait les sucreries . Ils lui faisaient des tartelettes aux fraises , il fera le thé au réveil du jeune maître ... "Haaa ... " soupira Sebastian en pençant au moments où il se reveille , ses cheveux ébourifés , son petit air perdu , et la moue boudeuse qu'il adopte à chaque fois que son majordome lui annonce qu'il faut se lever . Sebastian sentit son coeur se réchauffer . Le demon se souvint qu' au moment de se coucher,il y avait 2 heures de cela , Ciel parraissait énormément triste , avait le regard torturé , regard qui fuyait celui du demon . Le majordome se demandait ce qui n'allait pa chez le jeune conte , il aurait tellement aimé le consoler , le serrais dans ses bras , le border ainsi jusqu'à que ce petit ange s'endorme .

Comme tous les matins , le majordome tira habilement les rideaux , puis se retourna vers Ciel , mais là ce fut un tout autre spectacle s'offrant a lui . L'enfant avait des cernes trés marqués , le regard toujours aussi torturé que la veille . Cette envie de le consoler repris Sebastian mais il se dit que son maître n'apprecirait pas . C'est donc en silence qu'il le conduit à la salle de bain , lui donner son bain comme chaque matin . Sebastian se tenait derière la baignoire , frottait le dos de son maitre . Pour lui nettoyé le torse il ne pris pas la peine de s'avancer faisant passer son bras pae dessus l'épaule de son maître . Ainsi ils étaient quasiment collés , l'odeur que Ciel aimait tant l'énivrait à présent . Il était exténué , il ne pouvait plus tenir , il se laissa tomber sur le torse de son majordome , qui fut surpris . La tête de son protégé était sur son épaule , l'air si innocent ... " Il est seulement fatiqué , ça n'a rien à voir avec toi , calmes-toi . " se dit le demon . Il fini de le laver , l'habilla sans le reveiller , (oui , Ciel peut avoir le sommeil trés lourd =D)puis le contempla longuement . Il l'allongea sur le canapé de la bibliothèque et posa le petit déjeuner sur la table basse . Il ne voulait surtout pas le reveiller , il fera son travail à sa place aujourd'hui . Au moment il voulu sortir de la pièce , Pluto(sous sa forme humaine) lui sauta dessu .

- kyam ... kyam .. gémit le chien en se frotant au majordome .

Hélas ça ne fut pas en silence que la scène se passa et Ciel se reveilla . Sebastian , biensur énervé envoya le pauvre Pluto(qui est canon en passant *µ*)valser contre le mur .

- Jeune maître ! Veuillez m'excusez , essayez de vous rendormir .

Ciel se rappela de se qu'il s'était passé , se regarda : il était tout habillé . Il était dans un état de semi-conscience , tellement il était fatigué . Sebastian vint s'agenouiller devant lui pour être plus à sa hauteur . Mais il s'était trop approché , Ciel qui aimait tant son visage ... Ce dernier ne controlait pas vraiment ses gestes , ainsi ses mains finirent sur le visage de son ainé , qui n'en revenait pas . Les mains de Ciel décendèrent sur le cou du majordome , remontèrent carreser ses cheveux , ses joues , ses lèvres ... Le bel homme n'en revenait pas , il pençait rêver , mais on sait tous qu'un demon ne rêve jambes du petit brun lachèrent sous la fatigue ainsi il se retrouva assis sur son bien aimé.A présent, Sebastian ne pouvait se controler, ses sentiments étaient réciproques, l'être qu'il l'aimait le désirait aussi ! Il couvrit de baiser la main de Ciel qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres,puis l'attira contre lui, passa sa main gantée dans les cheveux de son maître qui gémissait déja sous ses caresses tant désirées . Ciel embrassa le coup de cet être parfait,puis suçauta doucement cette peau marmoréenne . Sebastian leva la tête de celui qui était désormais son amant et posa délicatement ses lévres sur les siennes, pour ensuite les découvrir avec le bout de sa langue . Ciel succomba au plaisir au plaisir et lui donna accés à sa bouche, tout en lui enlevant ses gants pour entrelaçer leurs doigts . Leurs coeurs battaient à la chamade . Le demon embrassait avec passion son chère et tendre lorsque le ventre de ce dernier se manifesta(Ben oué Ciel a la dalle^^ okii je pars) .

-Oh ! Vous avez faim ! dit le majordome avec douceur .

Sebastian s'assit sur le canapé et fit asseoir Ciel sur atrappa une des tartelettes, portait un par un des morceaux à la petite bouche de son maître .

En prenant un des morceaux de fraise, Ciel suçauta l'index de cette main qu'il trouvait si belle .

-Ciel..soupira le demon .

Ce dernier leva la tête.A présent ses yeux étaient remplit de joie, ses joues roses contrastés avec sa peau pale, un léger sourire illuminait son visage . Sebastian se contenta de lui voler un baiser .

-Je t'aime . Chuchota le jeune comte en serrant la main de son amant .

Pour la première fois, Sebastian était heureux . Il embrassa fouguesement son maître .

-Je vous aime, vous êtes la seule chose que j'aime, My Lord .


End file.
